Every Time
by kysouza3123
Summary: Bella enjoys being a stay-at-home mother and discusses the issue of her mother-in-law not liking her. Reassurance is found when she realizes they are simply in-laws. They can dislike her all they want, but it doesn't change anything. One-shot. AU/AH/OOC


**Every Time**, a one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I loved my husband and son so much. Though I agreed to staying home for Owen until he went to pre-school, I still did pre-baby stuff. I hung out with my friends Alice and Rose, and their respective husbands. I grocery shopped and made alone time for James. We only had alone time when Owen was sleeping.

I was satisfied and happy with how my life turned out. I had a wonderful husband that loved me since the day we met in college and a beautiful son that was adorable.

"Mommy, when is daddy home?" Owen asked, rolling his tiny toy car over the carpet.

I looked at him and smiled. "Six o'clock."

"Then we go to the park?" Owen asked, his blue eyes wide with hope.

I nodded. "Once daddy is home, we're going to the park. Then we eat dinner, okay sweetie?"

Owen nodded happily. "Zoom zoom, mommy." Owen held up the car and made it fly across his Lego building. He added sound effects as the car went over the colored Legos.

I laughed. "Owen, cars don't fly. They are on the ground."

Owen gasped and dropped the car. "I hear daddy's car!" he rushed to the front door, pressing his face against the glass. He turned to me and reached up, his arms waving in the air.

I picked him up and watched as James parked in the driveway and grabbed his coat from the passenger seat. Owen patted the door excitedly as James came to the door.

I opened the door and smiled as I saw my husband. "Hi honey. Our son has been waiting for you all day. He says he wants us to go to the park. What do you think?"

James kissed me and Owen on the cheek. "It sounds perfect, Bella. How were my wife and son today?" he hung his coat on the hanger and came over to us, loosening his tie.

"I missed you, daddy!" Owen cried.

"I missed you too, buddy." James took Owen from my arms and hugged him tightly to his chest. Owen sniffled and clutched James's neck tightly. "But didn't you have fun with mommy today? I see that you built Legos."

I sat on the arm of the couch as Owen looked at the floor. "Yes. But I didn't see you for long time, daddy."

James laughed and ruffled Owen's dirty blond hair. "Alright. Mommy, what's for dinner?" my husband turned to me and winked. "I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes. "I made spaghetti and meatballs because you and Owen love that meal."

Owen squealed happily. "Spaghetti!"

"Yes spaghetti. But we're also having salad and soup. You have to have your veggies, Owen." I looked at Owen pointedly.

My son scrunched up his nose. "Daddy said spaghetti has mushrooms. Mushroom is a veggie."

I narrowed my eyes at my innocent-looking husband. "Did you tell him that, James?"

"Maybe. Fine, Owen, you have to listen to mommy. You have to eat your vegetables or else you'll stay a little boy!" James said, tickling Owen's sides.

"Okay, okay daddy! I eat my veggies!" Owen surrendered as James stopped tickling him.

"Good boy." He kissed Owen's soft cheek and Owen crawled into his lap, laying his head on James's chest. Owen grinned at me.

I walked over to them and placed my head on my husband's shoulder. He stroked my hair and the three of us shared a quiet moment of being together.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Mommy said you will be home, daddy. Are you home tomorrow, daddy?" Our son asked.

James nodded. "I'm going to be home on the weekends from now on. I told my boss that I'll work from eight to five-thirty from now on. And I have the weekends off so I can be home with you. Are you happy with that, Owen? Are you happy daddy is home more often?"

Owen smiled widely. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Now we can all play Legos together and zoom, zoom on the ground with my car."

James raised an eyebrow at me and Owen. "What is zoom-zoom, Owen?"

Owen pursed his lips and glanced at his toy car. "My car."

"And what does it have to do with Legos?"

"Mommy says cars are on the ground. I made my car jump over the Legos." Owen looked happy as he said this.

James laughed and hugged the two of us. "Let's go on a walk, shall we?"

Owen was in between the both of us, holding our hands as he sang songs from his favorite TV-shows. He tugged at our hands when he wanted to walk faster.

"Hurry up, mommy and daddy!" Owen whined, stomping his little foot.

"Okay, okay, I'm hurrying up." I sighed.

James chuckled and winked at me as I trudged behind Owen, trying hard to keep up with him.

"I have to show you something." Owen announced, stopping by the children's playground at the park. "Wait a minute."

I took the chance to kiss my husband deeply while our son went off to the sandbox.

"Mm, I missed that too." James murmured, wrapping an arm around my waist. He kissed down my neck and squeezed my hip. "Alone time, tonight?"

I nodded, nuzzling his neck. "Definitely."

Owen screamed and my eyes snapped open. "Sweetie?" I frantically searched around the playground and heard my husband laughing beside me. How could he be laughing at a time like this? Our son could be hurt right now! And it was my entire fault because I was distracted.

"Bella, Owen is fine. He was playing with Tommy Whitlock. They're pretending to duel with twigs they found by the swings." James pulled me over to a bench. "Alice just waved to you."

I looked over to see Alice smiling at me by the swings. I sighed in relief and waved back.

"I felt worried and so scared when I heard him scream," I admitted to James.

"It's instinct. Protect the young. You're a great mother." James said softly, stroking my cheek.

"Your mother doesn't seem to approve of me." I told him, glancing sideways.

"You are so silly. She is fine with our relationship. We've been together for nearly ten years. How does she not like you? Besides, she was overjoyed when we found out you were pregnant with Owen. She and my father flew all the way from Canada just to witness the birth of their first grandson." He kissed my temple. "And now, she's asking for regular updates about the second set of grandbabies."

I smiled as James rubbed my belly. "Twins." I whispered.

He nodded. "We're having twins, Bella." He laughed happily and hugged me tightly.

"And in a few more months' time, we'll be able to find out their gender." He said excitedly, sounding like Owen.

I grinned, feeling excited as well. "Another new experience. But I'm telling you, after the twins, no more babies. Three is enough for me."

I looked over to see my husband pouting. "As much as I love babies, taking care of one is hard work. Especially when I'm the only one home."

"But aren't you glad I decided to buy our house? I planned ahead." He grinned mischievously.

"You planned to impregnate me with more babies, didn't you?" I asked teasingly.

His cheeks tinted pink. "Perhaps, but I was thinking of using them as guestrooms when I found out you were pregnant with Owen. But if we plan now, we can have my parents stay with us for a while until the twins are born. My mom can help you with them and you can go back to work if you want. Owen will be in pre-school."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but how about they stay with us after the twins are born? I don't really want them to arrive earlier than needed." I peeked timidly up at James, worried about his reaction.

He shrugged lightly. "Whatever works for you. I just want you to be happy and relaxed. No worrying, alright?"

"Okay. The twins can stay in one room and your parents stay in the guestroom on the first floor. There is no way they are going to be in the guestroom on the second floor with us." I told him firmly. "I don't want them so close when we're sleeping and possibly having sex."

James grinned. "But we won't be able to have any sex for a while. You have to heal first."

"I know that," I rolled my eyes, remembering the time after I had Owen. I was so horny, but exhausted so we didn't have sex again until Owen was about three months old.

"But I understand your point." James said, looking at Owen and Tommy playing in the sandbox.

"Yeah, but don't inform them yet. Tell them two months before the twins come." I saw Alice talking on the phone, looking furious.

"Okay. It seems like Owen forgot to tell us what he was searching for." James noted.

I nodded. "He's a little kid. Of course he gets distracted."

"Distracted, hm?" James murmured, placing an open-mouthed kiss on my neck.

I giggled and pushed him away weakly. "James, there are children here!"

"No," he pouted. "I want to kiss you."

"Hey lovebirds." We looked up to see Alice standing in front of us, smiling.

"Hey Alice. What's up?" I asked as James straightened up.

"Jasper's mother wants me over her house for some dinner party and said that I can't bring Tommy. Jasper is out of state at the moment and won't be home until next week. Do you think you can watch Tommy for the night?" Alice looked nervous.

"Sure, Alice. Bring him over. We were about to head back soon anyway and start dinner. Bella is making spaghetti and meatballs with salad and soup. Tommy can join us. Pack a bag for him and he'll stay in one of the guestrooms or in the bunk bed with Owen." James nodded and smiled at Alice.

"Thank you so much, you guys!" Alice hugged the both of us before running over to Tommy and Owen. After she spoke to them, they dropped their twigs and looked over at us expectantly.

James pointed at his wrist, pretending that a watch was on there. Owen's eyes widened and he said something to Tommy before running over to us.

He jumped into my lap and rested his head on my chest. "Tommy is staying with us?"

"For the night." I replied. "Alice is busy with something this evening and won't be back until tomorrow."

"Can he stay in my room?"

"Sure." I responded.

Alice walked with us back to the house and dropped Tommy off before heading back to her house to pack a bag for him.

Tommy and Owen lounged on the couch, watching SpongeBob while I cooked the dinner and James showered in our bathroom upstairs. Alice placed Tommy's overnight bag in Owen's room and thanked me again before heading out to her mother-in-law's house.

I set the table and went to call Owen and Tommy in to wash their hands. The both of them chatted noisily as they walked in the kitchen.

"Did you turn off the TV, Owen?" I asked.

Owen's eyes widened and he ran back in the living room to shut off the TV. He knew I got annoyed when he didn't shut things off. I told him it was a waste of energy. I was all about conserving energy and water. I was a go-green person, and I wanted Owen to learn the same things I learned.

Tommy snickered, he already knew all about energy and water conservation. Alice taught him the same. Alice and I were go-green buddies.

"Tommy, can you wash your hands please?" I asked, placing plastic cups around the table. Owen stated that if he had to use plastic cups, then we had to as well. James and I followed him just because we didn't want to him to become fussy.

Tommy nodded and reached up. I picked him up and held him as he washed his hands in the sink. I heard Owen stomping in the kitchen and turned to see him reaching up for me as well. I placed Tommy on the floor and picked Owen up, allowing him to reach over the sink to wash his hands.

James walked into the kitchen and ruffled Tommy's hair. Tommy laughed as James carried him over to the dining table. Owen watched with interest.

"Mommy, does Daddy like Tommy more?" Owen asked quietly, drying his little hands on a towel. He looked at me, his big, blue eyes swimming with sadness.

"Of course not. He loves you. And he loves Tommy, too, but not as strongly. Tommy has his own daddy." I explained to him, kissing his nose.

He nodded and I put him on the floor, allowing him to walk into the dining room. I brought the spaghetti out on plates for each of us. Then I went back to the kitchen to get the salad and soup.

I ate my spaghetti quietly as I watched Owen and Tommy interact with each other.

James looked at me tenderly. "Great dinner, honey. I love the soup."

"Thank you."

We chatted with the kids and they wanted ice cream sundaes for dessert. James and I helped make their sundaes while they watched another episode of SpongeBob in the living room. I carried out the sundaes and they started bouncing up and down.

James told me to go shower. He was going to watch the kids.

"Love you." I sighed, kissing him as I headed upstairs.

"Love you too, honey buns." He chuckled as I threw my sock at his head.

I took my time in the shower, washing my hair and using the bath gel Alice gave me. It smelled really good and I knew my husband would enjoy the sweet scent.

I dried my hair and went downstairs. Owen and Tommy were playing a board game on the carpet. James watched them as he sat in one of the couches. I curled up against him. He placed an arm around my shoulder and played with a lock of my hair.

We sat contentedly, watching Owen and Tommy play.

--

_The birth of George and Haley Becker_

"Daddy, the babies look so small." Owen placed a finger onto Haley's tiny cheek.

James laughed. "Of course they're small, Owen. They're babies. What did you expect? You were this small once too."

Owen smiled as he stroked George and Haley's foreheads. "I'm going to be the best big brother ever."

"Yes you will be." I said softly.

"Mommy, I love you." Owen snuggled up against me.

"Love you too, Owen."

--

**2 weeks later**

"Babies! I want to see my grandbabies." Amelia Becker made her way through the doorway and sat on the bed. "Bella, they're beautiful." She arrived last night with her husband. James didn't look like his mother, but was entirely his father.

I smiled, exhausted and hungry. "You can watch them for now. James and I are going to get some food to eat."

Amelia cooed at George and Haley while I made my way down the stairs.

Roger Becker made his way up the stairs and helped me as I was swaying.

"Be careful, Bella." He walked into the bedroom to help Amelia.

I shook my head. My in-laws were being mushy again.

"Bella, I have food." James called out. "Sweetheart?"

"I'm right here." I replied back.

He and Owen were in the kitchen, eating the dinner Amelia made earlier.

"Lasagna?" I felt disgusted and headed for the fridge, looking for the chicken alfredo I made last night. "Mmmm..." I rubbed my stomach as I heated it up in the microwave. I smelled the delicious food heating and grabbed a fork.

"Mommy is hungry, daddy. Look!" Owen pointed at me, while covering his mouth with his hand.

I grumbled at the both of them before opening the microwave door and heading over to the kitchen island to eat. "Careful. I get moody."

James quickly quieted Owen and we ate in silence.

"Dessert?" asked Owen, finishing up the milk in his plastic cup.

James nodded and went to get the leftover chocolate cake from last night. In preparation for the arrival of the in-laws, James went out to get a scrumptious chocolate cake and ordered pizza.

Owen loved the cake and had two slices. I told him he could have more the next day because he had had enough sugar for one night. Surprisingly, he didn't argue, probably knowing that he wouldn't get another slice the next day if he was stubborn and talked back.

James cut a slice for Owen and shared one with me. "Good cake." Owen said through a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"Close your mouth, Owen." James said.

Owen chewed and licked his fork for the frosting. "Bedtime?" he asked, peering up at me from underneath his eyelashes.

"Bedtime." I nodded.

Owen clung to my arm as we made our way to his room. I helped him stand on the mini chair so he could reach the sink without me holding him up. James went to say goodnight to his parents and placed the babies in their beds.

"Mommy, when I can get a new toy?" Owen rinsed his mouth and looked at me in the mirror.

"It depends on what Daddy says. What did you have in mind?" I stroked his hair.

"Well, we went by the toy store two days ago. You were buying clothes for George and Haley. I saw a big dinosaur toy in the window. He's a plushy, mommy. I want one."Owen put his toothbrush back in the holder and hopped down the mini chair.

I tucked him into his bed as he kept talking about the toy dino.

"Maybe tomorrow if we have time, okay?" I switched on his Scooby-Doo nightlight and headed over to his bed. "Kiss-kiss mommy." I turned my cheek to him.

"Night mommy." Owen pecked my cheek and yawned.

"Goodnight sweetie. Love you." I kissed his forehead and stood up.

"Love you too, mommy." Owen sighed and closed his eyes.

I smiled and headed out to the hallway. James was leaning against the railing of the staircase.

"What did he want?" my husband asked.

"A toy dinosaur." I replied.

"Then let's go buy it for him. It can be his early birthday gift." James kissed my cheek and we made our way to the nursery to check up on the babies.

"Perhaps, but is it really necessary to have this huge dinosaur in his room? It might be frightening." I glanced at the babies before walking back to the hallway.

"No. The plushy looks harmless. It's purple." He opened the door to our bedroom.

"Don't tell me it's Barney." I sighed, turning on the bedside lamp.

"It's not Barney." James chuckled.

"I'm tired and I know you're tired, too. Let's just go to sleep. We can talk about the toy tomorrow." I yawned and got into our bed.

--

Breakfast was disastrous. Amelia complained about how I made my pancakes and said that Owen shouldn't be eating sweets and Roger was whining about how James should 'discipline' me more. I was annoyed and had the babies in the baby sling.

Owen chewed his cereal and talked to James about the toy dinosaur. Amelia asked what he was talking about, and Owen just came right out with the truth.

He said that I was hesitant about buying him a new toy so Amelia and Roger made it their priority to take Owen to the toy store in one hour.

I glared at James the entire time. He was oblivious to my anger and was cooing at the babies.

Didn't he see how upset I was? He didn't even try to help or defend me at all.

I waited until Owen left with Amelia and Roger to speak out.

"James?" I placed the babies in their cribs and headed downstairs.

"Yes?" He sat in the dining room, drinking his coffee and flipping through the newspaper.

"I want to talk to you about your parents." I sat down in front of him at the other end of the table.

This way, he couldn't turn away or avert his eyes. I had his full attention this way.

"What about my parents?"

"I told you that your mother didn't like me. This morning at breakfast proved my point." I folded my hands on top of each other.

"She loves you, honey. What are you talking about? She was simply teaching you how to teach Owen."

"See? That's what I was talking about. She's teaching me about how to teach my son? That's ridiculous. I'm capable." I fumed.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry. I'm sure she's just trying to look out for her grandson. It's nothing personal. I don't think she means it the way you construe it." James looked at me over his reading glasses.

"Right. Whatever." I snorted.

He got out of his seat and made his way over to me. "Sweetheart, they'll be gone soon."

"How could you say _soon_?" I asked incredulously. "They're staying until the twins are at least a year old. That was your plan for them."

"They agreed and you would get more rest. Don't you want that?" James asked.

I frowned. "I suppose so. This means I have to deal with them for another year before they head back to Vancouver, right?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid so. But in the meantime, we have some alone time. The babies are asleep...Owen is out with my parents...what do you say?" he nipped my earlobe.

"I'm still mad at you." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Why?"

"You know why." I replied.

"Well... I'm confused, so how about you clue me in, Bella?" James rubbed my shoulders.

"You didn't defend me at all when they attacked me this morning. I was left defenseless and nobody stood up for me. You're supposed to be my husband." I turned to look at him over my shoulder.

"I could see that it was nothing big. You could talk back to them, you know." He said.

"Yeah, but then they'll get the satisfaction that they got to me. And they'll talk to you about how you should teach me better manners." I glared at my husband.

"Honey, you can't keep fighting with them forever. They're old people. They'll stop eventually. It's what makes them _them_, you know? But know this, deep down they do care for you because you're the mother of their grandchildren and wife of their only son." James kissed my temple.

I sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Alone time?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Fine." We made our way upstairs and checked on the babies before rushing to our bedroom and ripping our clothes off each other.

--

"Mmm...I hear them in the kitchen." James murmured into my ear, his warm breath washing over my neck and shoulders. I got goose bumps and shivered.

"I know." I blinked a few times, trying to adjust my eyes. "I'm going to go down." I told him quietly.

James laughed and placed his hand over my hip. "Honey, you already did that two hours ago."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, now stop the innuendos and get dressed."

When he didn't say anything I turned to look at him.

"James?"

"Hm?" He was playing with a lock of my hair.

"I said let's get dressed." I reminded him.

"Okay." He sat up, stretching. I placed my head on his shoulder and looked up into his blue eyes.

"You okay, sweetie?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Your eyes captivate me every time. They still do."

He grinned. "I know. And your smile captivates _me_. Even after years."

"I don't know how I kept up with you all these years, but I'm so glad you didn't stop pursuing me after my brother broke your nose for slapping me on the butt." I smiled as I thought back to the day we met in the campus coffee shop. I played with the light hairs on his chest as he rubbed my spine.

"I know. That hurt, by the way. Emmett didn't look hurt at all. He just stood over me and glared. But I knew you were definitely worth it. I wasn't going to give up so easily." He kissed the top of my head.

I laughed. "Yes, and it was all worth it, right?"

"Right." He agreed.

I couldn't have asked for anything better. I could deal with Amelia and Roger because I had my husband and three wonderful kids. I didn't need anything more. I was fine just the way I was.

* * *

**This was just a random one-shot I've had in my mind for a while so I decided to type it up. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
